Ib All Alone?
by Letsea
Summary: Todo había acabado, Garry estaba durmiendo y el cuadro de Mary había sido convertido en cenizas. Ahora Ib podía volver a casa pero antes de saltar en el cuadro, ve a alguien. Inspirado en uno de los finales de Ib All Alone.


Hola, holita, gentecita~ Letsea reportándose. Os traigo un nuevo drabble de un juego de "horror", Ib. El fic está basado en uno de los finales en los que Ib se queda sola, atrapada en el mundo de Guertena. ¡Espero que os guste! Chuu~ 3

PD: algún día haré un fic largo, lo juro por el Ángel.

* * *

Garry estaba dormido. Le gustaba pensar que eso era verdad, pero notaba algo en su interior, un mal presentimiento, una alarma de que algo había malo había pasado. Pero eso no era posible, Garry estaba durmiendo. "Sigue tú sola, más tarde me reuniré contigo" habían sido las últimas palabras que le había dicho. Y ella obediente, siguió su camino, porque confiaba en él, y había creído en sus palabras. Siguió hacia delante y en una habitación encontró a Mary arrancando poco a poco los pétalos de la rosa de Garry; lentamente, mientras repetía sin cesar "me quiere... no me quiere..." con cada pétalo que caía. Y por eso ahora Garry estaba durmiendo e Ib no sabía que su presentimiento era correcto, que su amigo no volvería a abrir los ojos. Cuando Mary salió de la habitación, la pequeña, curiosa al igual que todos los niños, comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, encontrándose con unos tallos que le cortaban el camino a unas escaleras.

Decepcionada, Ib dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volverse sobre sus pasos. Fue entonces cuando recordó el mechero que tenía Garry, así que sin pensarlo una segunda vez, se dirigió a donde estaba su amigo, y allí le encontró, apoyado en la pared, aún dormido. Ib le pidió su mechero, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Convencida de que su amigo estaba en un profundo sueño, cosa que en cierto modo era cierta, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo primero que tocó su mano fue un objeto pequeño y redondo, al sacar la mano, vio el caramelo que le había ofrecido. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su falda y siguió buscando en el bolsillo del otro el mechero que tanto necesitaba. Cuando lo encontró, volvió a la habitación donde había visto a la rubia por última vez y quemó los tallos que se hallaban en medio de su camino. Subió las escaleras, y tras unos pocos pasos oyó una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

-¿Ib? -Preguntó su amiga- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! -gritó en una irracionable ira- ¡VEEETEEEE!

Los ojos de Mary resplandecían con odio, mientras empuñaba cuchillo de paleta* que ambas habían encontrado e iba con paso veloz hacia ella. Ib, presa del pánico, corrió en dirección contraria, huyendo de su amiga. Al final de la habitación, colgado en la pared, había un cuadro vacío y roto. Sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa, sacó el mechero y le prendió fuego, mientras una estridente voz gritaba desesperada.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Noooooooo!

Ib se había quedado sola. Mary ahora solo era un montón de cenizas. Y estaba sola en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. Sola, al igual que durante el comienzo de su aventura, antes de conocer a Garry. Garry. La pequeña corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y le zarandeó varias veces, intentando despertarle, mientras repetía su nombre de forma constante.

-Garry, Garry, despierta Garry. Tenemos que salir de aquí -repetía una y otra vez- Garry, tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que volver a casa.

Pero Garry no abría los ojos y los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su vista se nubló. ¿Por qué Garry no respondía? ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Acaso fue porque Mary había arrancado los pétalos de su rosa? "Más tarde me reuniré contigo" había dicho e Ib confiaba en su palabra. De esa forma, se limpió las lágrimas que aún no habían caído. Si Garry le había dicho eso es porque lo iba a cumplir. Garry fue quien había cuidado de ella desde que se conocieron en el mundo de Guertena, quien la había tranquilizado cuando ella tenía miedo, incluso cuando él era el más aterrorizado, ¿por qué iba a mentirla? Se incorporó y siguió su camino en busca de una forma de volver a casa.

Llegó entonces a la sala donde estaba aquella enorme pintura "? World". Al ser tan pequeña, no entendía el significado de una de las palabras, pero aquella pintura representaba la verdadera galería, donde todo había comenzado. Un destello de luz la cegó unos instantes, y el cuadro en el que se hallaba la obra de arte había desaparecido. Se acercó a él.

-¡Ib! Así que aquí estabas. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Esa voz le era familiar, muy familiar. Una voz grave pero suave que había estado escuchando todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquel extraño lugar. Se giró lentamente, con miedo de que no fuera cierto, con miedo de que hubiera sido parte de su imaginación. Y lo vio. Sonriente como siempre y a pocos metros de ella estaba Garry.

-Vamos, por aquí no está la salida.

A pesar de ser una niña, Ib era muy inteligente, y sospechaba que "? World" era la única forma de volver a casa, de salir de aquel lugar. Eso y otro mal presentimiento hizo que desconfiara de Garry. De ese Garry. Pero la felicidad que sentía por verle de nuevo, por que estuviera junto a ella era tan inmensa que avanzó hasta él, cogiendo su mano, caminando a su lado como habían hecho todo este tiempo y dejando la pintura, la única salida al mundo real, a sus espaldas. Lo sentía por sus padres, pero quería estar con él un poco más. Ya encontraría una forma de salir de allí, para que ambos pudieran abandonar ese lugar... si podía.

FIN

* * *

*Cuchillo de paleta: jugué al juego en inglés y decían "palette knife". Como no tengo ni idea de pintura, busqué su traducción y encontré eso. No sé si está bien o está mal, pero entrada en Wikipedia tiene xD


End file.
